recess time
by winter lodge
Summary: ada berbagai hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan saat jam istirahat, mulai dari pertidaksamaan kuadrat sampai kafe kucing.


assassination classroom © matsui yuusei, no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended

warning: ini random banget. serandom itu. saya kurang tidur kayaknya. jangan kutuk saya dengan seribu lipan [2]

.

.

.

Rio menemukan Karma di bawah pohon terdekat dari ruangan sekolah, berbaring dengan buku menutupi wajahnya. Buku itu bisa apa saja; buku matematika, buku Bahasa Inggris, komik, atau _doujinshi_ ; tapi yang Rio butuhkan saat ini bukanlah buku yang ada di atas wajah Karma, melainkan isi otak pemuda berambut merah itu.

Maka tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Rio melangkah dengan cepat, bunyi sol sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan rumput dan batu terdengar berisik—mungkin disengaja agar Karma menyadari bahwa ada orang datang.

"Karma."

Panggilan itu tidak membuat Karma bergerak barang sedikitpun. Rio berpikir untuk menggelitiki teman sekelasnya itu agar terbangun, tapi sebaiknya ia tidak membuat _mood_ Karma memburuk apabila ia masih ingin mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari Karma. Lagipula, Rio masih sayang nyawa.

"Oi, bangun, sebentar saja."

Buku yang menutupi wajah Karma bergeser turun, menampilkan dua mata beriris kuning yang berada di baliknya. "Apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," jawab Rio, sambil duduk bersila menyebelahi Karma. "Ada soal pertidaksamaan kuadrat yang tidak kunjung bisa kuselesaikan."

Melihat gadis itu meletakkan dua buku tulis dan sebuah kotak pensil di antara mereka, Karma menguap.

"Kenapa tidak tanya Koro-sensei? Biasanya ia tidak keberatan meskipun ditanyai saat jam istirahat."

"Dia menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu. Mungkin sebagai hukuman karena lagi-lagi kau bolos kelasnya," canda Rio, hanya untuk membuat Karma menutup lagi wajahnya dengan buku. "Hei, aku serius dengan permintaanku! Hanya satu soal, kok. Atau akan kuadukan pada Koro-sensei dan membuatnya memberikan hukuman yang lebih berat."

Rio bisa mendengar keluhan datang dari balik buku Karma—yang ternyata adalah komik berbahasa Inggris—dan tidak lama kemudian akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan komiknya dari wajah, lalu duduk bersila. Rio tidak bisa menahan tangannya dari membersihkan daun-daun yang tersangkut di rambut Karma, jadi gadis itu melakukannya—toh Karma tidak keberatan, atau setidaknya terlihat tidak keberatan, mungkin karena ia sudah mengalihkan fokusnya pada lembar-lembar buku Rio untuk mencari soal mana yang Rio maksud.

"Ah, yang ini!" Rio menunjuk salah satu nomor yang tertulis di lembar-lembar akhir buku tulisnya. "Aku sudah mengerjakan setengahnya namun tampaknya ada yang salah sehingga aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya …."

Karma mengangguk-angguk. Diambilnya sebatang pensil mekanik dari kotak pensil Rio, lalu mulai bergerak.

"Sampai sini sudah benar, tapi coba kau tempatkan x di sini …." Tangannya lincah bergerak di atas buku tulis, menandai jawaban Rio dan memberikan instruksi untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan benar. "Lalu tempatkan mereka dalam kurung …."

Rio menyimak dengan seksama sampai akhirnya Karma menulis jawabannya, yang digaris bawahi dengan dua garis.

"Nah. Ini jawabannya."

"Oooh, aku mengerti!" seru Rio riang sambil menepukkan tangannya. "Tapi tampaknya cara pengerjaan yang tadi kaugunakan bukan cara yang diajarkan Koro-sensei, ya?"

"Memang bukan, itu hasil modifikasi dari cara yang diberikan Koro-sensei karena menurutku cara yang diberikan Koro-sensei kepanjangan dan merepotkan. Ini lebih praktis dan tidak membuang waktu, tapi tetap akurat, kok."

Mata Rio tampak berbinar mendengar penjelasan Karma barusan. "Bi-bisakah kau mengajariku? _Please_?"

Karma mengedikkan bahu. "Sederhana, sih. Prinsip dasarnya begini …."

Pemuda itu kembali bergerak membolak-balikkan buku tulis Rio untuk mencari halaman yang kosong, kemudian setelah menemukannya, ia mulai menggerakkan ujung pensil untuk menjelaskan cara pengerjaan pertidaksamaan kuadrat _a la_ Karma. Rio menyimak dengan antusias, diselingi dengan menyela apabila ia tidak mengerti atau ada yang ingin dia sampaikan. Karma tahu ia dan Rio memiliki pace yang nyaris sama, sehingga ia menjelaskan dengan santai dan sesuai dengan temponya sendiri; dan ia benar, Rio bisa cepat mengerti penjelasannya, terlihat dari bagaimana mata biru gadis itu terlihat lebih bersinar ketika penjelasan Karma sudah berakhir.

"Aah, kau benar! Cara pengerjaannya lebih praktis dan tidak memakan waktu. Aku akan menggunakan cara itu untuk tes minggu depan." Rio menyeringai. "Siapa tahu nilai matematikaku bisa jadi yang paling tinggi di kelas."

"Kau terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk itu." Karma meraih komiknya, lalu bergerak seolah-olah ia akan tidur kembali. "Sudah ya, aku mau tidur lagi."

"Eeh, tapi waktu istirahat tinggal lima menit lagi!" Rio tidak mengecek jam, sebetulnya. "Kau tidak berniat untuk bolos di jam pelajaran berikutnya, kan?"

"Katakan pada siapapun yang mengajar, aku terkena virus aneh dan aku akan mati kalau aku tidak tidur," gumam Karma asal.

Rio menusuk punggung Karma—yang kini berbaring miring membelakanginya—dengan telunjuk. "Bitch-sensei tidak akan percaya dengan omong kosong semacam itu. Ia akan membawamu ke kelas dari sini."

"Tidak peduli."

Respon barusan membuat Rio menghela napas, lalu tiba-tiba ia merasa baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah iya … setelah ini Bitch-sensei yang mengajar, ya …" gumamnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut kau membolos."

"Hah?" Ada nada tidak percaya yang begitu kentara, bahkan Karma harus memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Rio dan memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak bercanda. "Kau mau bolos juga?"

Rio meringis. "Habisnya … pelajaran Bitch-sensei, kan? Aku hanya menghindari kalau-kalau nanti di kelas ada tes … _itu_ —"

"Oh."

Karma mengangguk pelan, bahkan tanpa bertanya pada Rio apa _itu_ yang ia maksud.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang kenapa kita harus belajar _itu_ —oke, biarkan aku mengeluarkan jiwa pemberontak sekarang, tapi aku betul-betul … sedikit risih, kautahu?" jelas Rio panjang. "Lagipula aku sudah bisa menebak seandainya Bitch-sensei memang mengetes kita hari ini untuk _itu_ ... Nagisa akan dapat nilai tertinggi di kelas, tidak ada yang baru, dan aku—uh, mungkin, tertinggi dari bawah?"

"Jadi begitu, kau ternyata bukan pencium yang hebat ya, hm …."

"Bukan begitu!" sela Rio cepat. "Kaudengar aku tadi, aku hanya sedikit risih. Itu juga bisa mempengaruhi, em, _performa,_ kan?"

"Mau latihan denganku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Karma tidak bersuara lagi setelah itu, sementara Rio menghela napas panjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon dengan buku-buku dan kotak pensil di pangkuan—niatnya, ia akan berlatih mengerjakan soal pertidaksamaan kuadrat menggunakan cara yang diberikan Karma selama membolos pelajaran Bitch-sensei. Siapa tahu dengan berlatih banyak, aku bisa mengalahkan Karma di tes minggu depan, batinnya.

"Nakamura."

Tiba-tiba Karma berujar di tengah suara gesekan rumput, desau angin, dan suara ujung pensil mekanik yang bertemu kertas.

"Apa?"

"Ada kafe kucing baru di Akihabara."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau mengerti konsep kafe kucing?"

"Sedikit?" Rio mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak terlalu suka makan ditemani hewan, jadi aku tidak pernah datang ke tempat-tempat seperti itu."

"Kalau kata Kurahashi, rasanya seperti bermain dengan kucing, hanya saja bonus makan. Bukan makan bonus main dengan kucing. Hampir mirip dengan _maid café,_ bukan begitu?"

Rio mengangguk. "Ah, menjual _service_ untuk pelanggan, itu maksudmu?"

Karma tidak menjawab, tapi entah bagaimana Rio tahu diamnya Karma barusan artinya ya.

"Kafe burung hantu juga ada, lho," tambah Rio. "Saudaraku punya satu."

"Macam-macam, ya."

Hening lagi.

"Tapi Karma, kau tidak cocok untuk datang ke kafe-kafe imut semacam itu," goda Rio. "Kalau untukmu sih, lebih cocok kafe singa."

"Jangan baca pikiranku, aku baru saja berpikir untuk membuat kafe dengan binatang buas."

"Kafe ular?"

"Kafe kalajengking, kafe piranha …"

"Seram ah!"

"Atau kafe penuh dengan material anti-Sensei," gumam Karma. "Kita bisa jebak gurita itu dengan makanan manis dan gratis untuk memancingnya masuk ke dalam kafe itu."

Rio tertawa. "Kalau kau mau mengeksekusi ide itu, jangan lupa beritahu aku."

.

.

 **addendum:**

"Mana Akabane dan Nakamura?" Suara menggelegar itu datang dari ruangan kelas, sampai-sampai dua orang yang sedang dicari bisa mendengarnya dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Kataoka, Isogai, bawa mereka kemari!"

"Astaga," gumam Rio. "Dia terdengar sangat marah."

"Bitch-sensei?"

"Apa menurutmu kita sebaiknya kembali ke kelas?"

Karma mengembuskan napas. "Tunggu dijemput Kataoka dan Isogai saja."

Singkatnya, pada hari itu mereka tidak bisa bolos dari kelas Bitch-sensei; Isogai dan Kataoka menjemput mereka dengan wajah _kalian-membuat-Bitch-sensei-murka-tuh._ Namun Rio yakin, masih ada waktu istirahat-waktu istirahat yang lain untuk berlatih pertidaksamaan kuadrat (setidaknya sampai minggu depan) atau mengobrol dengan Karma, membicarakan kafe yang penuh dengan material anti-Sensei.

.

 **End**

 **a/n:** saya belajar pertidaksamaan kuadrat waktu di SMA, tapi mengingat kurikulum di kunugigaoka udah sangat advanced jadi its safe to assume kalo bocah-bocah SMP ini udah belajar pertidaksamaan kuadrat lah ya. terima kasih sudah baca (dan tidak mengutuk saya dengan seribu lipan)!


End file.
